deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Atsushi Nakajima vs. Nice
This is the 11th What-If? Death Battle created by OPZoroark. Description A clash between two of Yokohama's finest superhuman detectives in anime! Who will crack their opponent like a case? Who will end up outlined in chalk? Intro https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU Wiz: As the second largest city in Japan, there's no wonder why Yokohama is a hot spot for both tourists & criminals. Boomstick: And when the second group proves too much for the police, you can always count on these guys to get the job done for them! W: Atsushi Nakajima, the orphaned were-tiger from Bungou Stray Dogs... B: And Nice, the kindhearted speedster from Hamatora. He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick... W: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Atsushi Nakajima https://soundcloud.com/opntargirl/bungou-stray-dogs-opening-trash-candy-full-1 W: As if being an orphan didn't suck enough, Atsushi Nakajima discovered that there were still shorter ends of the stick when his orphanage cast him out to the harsh streets of Yokohama, Japan. B: See, that day, the orphanage had been attacked by a mysterious white tiger, which had eaten a ton of the chickens they had been keeping. Assuming it was to give them one less mouth to feed, Atsushi was cast out, even more on his own than he had ever been. W: After days of wandering the city, Atsushi decided the only way he could avoid starving to death was to attempt mugging someone. After a bit, he spotted something odd: a man floating upside-down through the river. B: After pulling the seemingly-drowned man out of the river, Atsushi discovered he was in fact alive. The man's name was Osamu Dazai, & his submersion was part of one of many failed suicide attempts he had taken up as a weird-ass hobby. W: Dazai explained to Atsushi that he was a member of the Armed Detective Agency, a group of superhuman private eyes known well around the city. He & his partner, Doppo Kunikada, had been on a job searching for the tiger that ransacked Atsushi's orphanage. After listening to Atsushi's testimony that the tiger seemed to be following him, Dazai decided to set a trap for the beast using Atsushi as bait. B: Well, sort of, anyway. It turns out that Dazai had correctly deduced that the tiger wasn't following Atsushi; it was Atsushi! Dun-dun-duhhhhhhh! W: Unbeknownst to Atsushi, he had also been gifted with a superhuman ability that transformed him into a tiger upon contact with moonlight, similar to a werewolf, which also explained why the orphanage had kicked him out. B: After Dazai used his ability to transform Atsushi back to normal, he offered the terrified orphan a spot in the agency, where, whether initially he wanted to or not, Atsushi would find the closest thing to a family he ever knew. W: Atsushi's ability has been dubbed "Beast Beneath the Moonlight," which transforms him into a tiger upon contact with the light of the moon. However, he has obtained better control over time, & is now able to shift forms at will, regardless of whether it's nighttime or not. He is also able to limit his transformation to just his limbs, leaving him in full control of his actions. B: ' Nice https://soundcloud.com/anggazhari/livetune-featuring-yuuki-ozaki-from-galileo-galilei-flat Pre-Fight Fight Analysis Teaser '''B: Next time on ''Death Battle!... Scott Pilgrim vs. Mio Naganohara Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Detective' themed Death Battle Category:Bungou Stray Dogs vs Hamatora themed Death Battles Category:OPZoroark Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles